Glee Shuffle Challenge
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: A few stories are really stupid, but overall I like this one. :


_Glee was the fandom I chose, and the pairing was, and forever shall be __**Puck/Rachel**__. This turned out to be fun and not so fun. Enjoy_

**iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**1. Love the way you lie pt.2 – Rihanna ft. Eminem**

Rachel stood in the middle of the choir room. Mr. Shue had given and assignment to express you inner thoughts. And this. This was the safest and only way she could. "Even angels have their wicked schemes, but you take that to new extremes." She sang. Her hands in front of her. She could feel Jesses stare focused on her and she knew she was in for it later. She looked up and saw another set of eyes on her. Eyes that gave her hope. She kept Noah's gaze and sang to him belting her heart out to him, praying he could hear her message before it's too late. "Just gonna stand there watch me burn, it's alright because I like way it feels. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, that's alright because I like the way you lie."

**2. Country Girl Shake it for me – Luke Bryan**

"Noah I can't believe you!" Rachel screamed over the roar of the crowd. Puck smirked and grabbed her hand. Only he knew Rachel's secret obsession with Country music, even more specific Luke Bryan.

"Come on Rachel shake it…." Puck whispered in her ear as Luke began to sing Country girl shake it for me. "for me." Rachel smirked and grabbed his hand and kissed him passionately her hands around his neck. Puck placed his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss, swaying her hips to the music. They parted. "That's my country girl."

**3. Man! I feel like a woman – Shania Twain**

Rachel walked to Santana's convertible and hopped in. they were heading to a club to meet with the boys. "Berry you look hot." Santana remarked. Rachel smiled. She was wearing a skin tight strapless cocktail dress with heals. When they walked into the club she felt all eyes on them.

"Man! I feel like woman." She murmured to herself. She felt someone lead her to the dance floor. She was going to have some fun tonight! She began to dance.

**4. Misery Business - Paramore**

Rachel stood in the choir room. "When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth." She sand as she feels Santana's eyes on her. Rachel never thought shed be singing a paramore song. "People never change. Once a whore, you're nothing more. I'm sorry that'll never change." Rachel sand and grinned eyeing Santana. Her eyes flickered to Puck's and he was smiling at her proud. "God it feels sooo! It feels so good. I watched his wildest dreams come true not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true not one of them involving…" she smiled and popped up onto the piano. "Cause god its feels so good."

**5. Never Be The Same - RED**

Puck stood outside Rachel's hospital room. At nationals Finn had missed stepped and hit Rachel again this time her head, rendering her unconscious. Now here he is a week later pleading with her to remember him. Tear threatened to spill. The doctors told him to walk away but he said no. he believed in her and he can't let her go. He would never be the same without her. Not after loving her. He felt caught inside his memories, the promises of a life they were going to have. He just can't walk away from her. He loves her.

**6. Next to you – Jordin Sparks**

Rachel laid in her bed thinking. She rolled over and eyed the clock frustrated. It was 2:00 am. She wanted so bad to be asleep, but her mind kept its focus. She gripped her cell phone and let tears roll down her cheek as.

_To find the nerve to call you on the telephone. Maybe we're friends. Maybe were more, but I see you stare a little too long and makes start to wonder._

Her mind worked over him. She remember that he over heard him talking to Santana about how he thought that he wasn't good enough. Her eyes flickered to the clock. 5:oo am. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_It's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep. Cause I wish, yeah I wish you knew what you mean to me. Baby lets get together and end this mystery._

"I love you Noah." She whispers as she falls asleep.

_Got to get next to you._

**7. Just a dream – Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie **

Rachel and puck stood in front of the choir room, their backs facing the rest of the club. Puck turned around and began to sing. "_I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me, thinking about us and what we're gonna be. Open my ey-es and it was-_"Puck sang before Rachel joined him softly he back still facing the club

"_Only just a dream._" Rachel turned around and began to sing. "_Travel back down that road, will you come back, no one know. I realized it was only just a dream._" Then Puck began to sing the first full verse. Trying his very best to avoid Rachel's gaze. He really let his emotion shine through and everyone knew he meant what he was singing. The chorus went by too quickly and Rachel began to sing her verse and Puck risked a glance at her and she had tears in her eyes.

She looked up and she held his gaze while she sang. "_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on, 'cause I was wrong._" They floated through the chorus again and puck knew that the song was ending too fast. He had to try to get Rachel to know that he meant the lyrics. He turned and faced as did she.

They faced each other as the last lyrics were song. "_It was only just a dream._" They ended the note with a soft hum, their eyes never leaving the others.

**8.** **Who says – Selena Gomez**

"Tell me I wasn't good enough. But who are you to judge, when you're a diamond in the rough. I'm sure you got some things you'd like to change about yourself. But when it comes to me I wouldn't want to be anyone else." Rachel took a deep breath. "Who says you're not perfect, who says your not worth it. Who says you not your only one that's pretty. Who says?" She began to walk around the classroom sing to certain people, but when it came time to the next verse she stopped in front of Quinn.

"It's such a funny thing, how nothings funny when it's you. You tell them what you mean-" Rachel sand with deep emotion and began to walk around the class room again. "I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me." Rachel looked to the glee club and belted out the remaining lyrics.

"Who says, who says you're not perfect, who says your not worth it. Who says you not your only one that's pretty. Who says?" Her tone softened and she walked to the center of the room again. "Who says you're not star potential, who says your not presidential_(points to Brittany)_, who says you can't be in movies_(points to Santana)_, listen to me, listen to me. Who says you can't pass the test(Point to Puck), who says you can't be the best(Points to Mike). Who said, who said? Can you tell me said that! Who says you're not pretty. Trust me that's the price of beauty, who says you not beautiful. Who says." Rachel let the last not fade slowly.

When she finished and looked up at the Glee club and smiled.

**9. Fucking Perfect – Travis Garland**

"So does anyone want to share anything?" Mr. Shue asked looking around. Puck raised his hand.

"Um, I do Mr. Shue."

"Oh good. Come on up Puck." Puck walked to the front of the room grabbing his guitar and strummed a chord.

"I know how you feel inside. Your in love and so am I, but you're with some other guy. I should be the one by your side." He paused and looked at Rachel before going back to the song. "He cheated, made you feel no good. I told you that he would, I knew he'd make you cry." Puck watched as Rachel's eyes flickered to Finn, pain in them. "You're broken, let me make it better, glue you back together, just give me a try. Oh-pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like your less than fucking perfect. If you get with me, I won't ever make you feel any less than fucking perfect. You'll see." Puck walked over to Rachel and grabbed a free chair and placed in front of her and sat down, as he sang the beginning of the next verse.

"-he's so stupid, this is how I know. What kind of genius would let your friendship go-o. He's conceited only about himself, he loves nobody else. He ain't even fly." He set his guitar down and grabbed her hand. "Your broken, let me make it better, glue you back together. Just give me a try." Then Puck broke into the chorus pushing back in the chair and standing up singing only to her. Rachel's eyes stayed trained on him only when he broke into a small talk verse. She looked around and found that people were singing with him.

When she looked back to him, he was closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek. "I was hoping you'd let me replace him, I would strait erase him. Right out of your mind. Oh-pretty, pretty please. Don't you ever, ever feel like your less than fucking perfect, you're the perfect girl to me!" he smiled and the music began to fade as well as his voice. "If you get with me, I won't ever make you feel any less than fucking perfect. You'll see."

**10. A drop in the ocean – Ron pope**

Puck stood outside Rachel's bedroom window, looking up into it seeing her shadow move about. Rain beat on him. This was way of saying goodbye.

'_A drope in the ocean, a change in the weather I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven.' _

Puck turned around and walked away shifting his bag on his shoulder. Graduation was today. He made it. He actually graduated and at the top of his class none the less. Rachel had helped him with class's senior year. Rachel was still with Finn and that made his blood boil. In senior year alone they broke up 23 times. And 18 of the times he broke up with her. _'I don't want to waste the weekend, if you don't love me pretend. A few more hours then its time to go. As my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you'll keep warm. It's too late to cry, too broken to move on. And still I can't let you be, most nights I hardly sleep. Don't see what you don't need, from me.'_

When he approached the train station he saw a figure of a small petite girl, in a yellow rain coat holding up a pink umbrella with a gold star on it, 2 bags to her left. He advanced closer, when the figure turned around his heart stopped. "Noah. I'm glad you made it." She smiled. "Didn't think I'd let you leave without me did ya'?" she walked closer to him and touched his chest. "I thought about what you said earlier today and at first I was against this, but when I remembered what Mr. Shue told me Sophomore year, That I'd meet a boy who would love me no matter what my faults were because those would be the things he'd love the most." She looked up into his eyes.

"Well?"

"Well I realized that, that boy he was talking about was you Noah, and I'm not letting you get away from me." Puck smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Rachel let her umbrella drop to the floor and let the rain pour on them._ 'A drope in the ocean, a change in the weather I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven.' _

Puck pulled away and starred down at her. He moved some of her hair out of her face. "You are my heaven." He told her quietly as Rachel herself leaned into him resting her head on his chest. _'You are my heaven.'_


End file.
